The invention relates to a safety seat for land, air and sea vehicles, comprising a seat part which is fastened to a belt frame or strap framework having vertical retaining belts or straps that each extend in the vicinity of the rear seat-part edge and are fastened to the vehicle, wherein the retaining belts are designed as a belt loop stretched between vehicle-mounted anchors arranged at a vertical distance to each other above and below the seat part, the belt loop having a front belt and a rear belt thus formed.
A safety seat having the aforementioned features is described in DE 10 2007 019 348 B3. For the securement of the safety seat in a vehicle, two vertical support or retaining belt straps disposed next to one another in the width of the seat are stretched between two anchors that are arranged, for example, in the roof region and in the floor region of the vehicle. For this purpose, each retaining belt, which is embodied as a belt loop, has its two ends secured, for example, to the upper anchor and looped through the lower anchor, thus resulting in a doubled run of the retaining belt with a front belt that faces the seat part and a correspondingly extending rear belt. A transverse strut of the seat part of the safety seat engages into the intermediate space between front belt and rear belt, whereby the transverse strut is respectively secured in position in a stationary, closed fixed loop mounted on the rear belt. At the same time, the seat part is supported via supports that extend at an angle downwardly below the seat part, and that catch and are supported in respective further loops mounted on the rear belt. Due to the load of the seat part, with a person sitting thereon, the seat part equally applies via the supports a compressive force, and via its transverse strut a tensile force, upon the retaining belt, so that there consequently results a fixing of the seat part in position on the belt frame, which is placed under tension. The known safety seat has the drawback that affixing the plurality of loops on the retaining belts is expensive. Since the loops in addition are correspondingly highly loaded, correspondingly higher requirements are placed on their securement to the retaining belts. Also expensive is the configuration and design of the seat belt, with transverse struts and supports, in adaptation to the respectively provided retaining belt frame.
It is therefore an object of the present invention with a safety seat of the aforementioned general type to simplify its securement to the framework that is provided.